


Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away - Fast and Furious

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away [14]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Add tags as I go, F/M, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER!~* I do not own but just borrowed... These are stories(A new story each chapter) that I have started but not finished. Feel free to comment suggestions and/or make them your own(just tag me so I can read)





	1. After Brian

Dom stood staring at is house, unsure of how to handle this. He was free, his team, his family was free because Brian O'Conner. He watched as Vince, Letty and Leon walked up to Mia who stood on the porch. He watched them hug but couldn't help but think that something was missing.

"Dom?" Mia called out to him.

He looked to her, took a step as a cop car pulled up the house, everyone tensed as two men got out. One sneered at Dom, "You think because that fag got you off that you're safe, we'll get you Toretto. Criminals like you never change. No matter what that fag thought."

There was a laugh as a women with sandy brown hair walked around Dom's car, "Fag, was it?" She sneered as she got into the man's face, "Is that what you were calling him when you were trying to get him into your bed? IS IT? His name was Brian O'Conner! You disgusting piece of shit!" She shoved him back into his car, before glaring at his partner, "Get lost! You got nothing on Toretto. Not that you could find your way out of a fucking paper bag. To fucking stupid!"

The man glared at her, "What are you doing here, whore?"

The women smirked, "You wish I was a whore, then I wouldn't turn you down. Now get lost before you get charged with stalking and harassment."

The man took a step before his partner spoke, "Johns, get in the car, we're already on probation."

Johns growled, "Because of a fag."

The women growled, "No because you're a fucking murderer! You might have the FBI on your side but I will make sure you pay for what you did Brian."

"Fag got what was coming to him." Johns snapped.

The women screamed and lunged at him, punching him in the face, over and over before the partner jumped over the car to pull her off and shove her at Dom, "Hold her Toretto." Dom wrapped an arm around her waist as she screamed.

"I'll kill you, you fucker! You hear me?" She stopped fighting against Dom but kept screaming, "You won't always have that badge!"

The partner pushed Johns into the car, got in and drove off before anything else was said. The women took a deep breath before she began to sob, her legs giving out beneath her, Dom held her up as Mia rushed to her. "Luna, is that you? What are you doing here? I thought you had to handle Brian's funeral?"

The women looked up at her, "Mia?" Mia nodded as she wiped away Luna's tears. "I do, he told Rome that if he didn't make it, that he wanted to be cremated and his ashes spread in the two places where he found peace. Here and the tracks."

Mia gasped, "Oh Luna, I'm so sorry."

Luna shakily stood up, turning slightly to Dom, "Thank you, sorry for crying all over you. I know most men don't deal well with tears. I'm calmer now, you can let go now if you want."

"Brian's dead?" Vince asked as he, Letty and Leon walked closer.

Luna sucked in a breath, "Yes, the man he was sent after broke free for a moment after he was captured because Johns and his partner, Mathews, let him. He grabbed Johns' gun and shot..." She took a breath, shook her head, "and shot at Rome but Brian being Brian, took the bullet for him. He died two days later, in the hospital after he convinced the feds to erase everything they had on you, Letty, Leon, Mia, Dom and Jessie." She closed her eyes, "It was one of his last wishes that you all came home."

Letty sneered at Luna, "Jessie is dead."

"No I'm not." A voice called from the street, they all turned to see Jessie being helped out of a car by a large black man.

Luna gasped, pushed out of Dom's hold, "Jessie! You weren't suppose to be here until tomorrow. You're pushing yourself to hard." She wrapped an arm around his waist. "Roman!"

"He was insistent, you know how he gets. I'm lucky I kept him off his feet this long." The man answered, "He asked me to get him some food, when I caught him, he was already in the car, wouldn't get out. Stubborn little shit."

Jessie smirked, "I get it from Brian. By the way, his ashes?"

Luna looked at Roman, before turning to Jessie. "The Feds wouldn't release the body yet, Tej stayed behind to wait for him. He'll be bringing them back with him."

Jessie sighed, "I miss him."

Luna gasped as she hugged Jessie gentle, "I know you do, sweetie. You know he loved you, don't you?"

Jessie nodded, "Yes, I know."

Roman sighed, "You know that this is not your fault?"

Jessie tensed, "If I hadn't being complaining about how much I miss Dom, Leon and Vince, he never would have done this, Rom."

Luna looked at Jessie in shock, "Now that makes you sound stupid. This is Brian we're talking about. He felt that he owed Dom, he would have done it regardless." She lightly kissed Jessie forehead, "Maybe we should get you inside, Mia, can we?"

Mia nodded, "Of course Luna. Come on, Rome, you got him?"

Roman smirked at her before lifting Jessie in his arms, "Yeah I got him, you just open the door, hon."

Mia nodded, rushing to the door to open for Rom and Jessie. Luna walked closer to the house before she stopped to turn to the rest, "Words of warning. Jessie is family, Brain and Jessie were in love, don't upset Jessie by down talking Brian." She glared at Vince before looking at Dom, "Rom and Mia are talking, they are sweet on each other, don't ruin it, Mia deserves to be happy. As long as Mia and Jessie want me here, here is where I'll be. Don't like it, go fuck yourselves." She took a breath, "Other then that, welcome home." She turned and walked into the house, leaving them to follow her.

Dom walked in to see Luna sitting beside Jessie on the couch, Rome was sitting in the chair beside the kitchen enter way, Mia leaning on the arm of the chair. Leon walked to the couch, sitting in front of Jessie, resting his hand on Jessie's knee with his head resting on top of that. Vince sat in the other chair, Letty sitting on the arm rest as Dom stood watching. "How is Jessie..."

"Alive?" Jessie smirked, "Brian. He called rescue while he was in his car, going after Tran. Called in some special favors, I died a couple of times on the table but I pulled through. With Tran's family still out for blood, we didn't tell anyone in case they got hurt but Luna here, got the Trans to back off. It is safe to be here now."

Luna smiled, "When Brian said he wanted everyone home, he meant everyone Jessie." She kissed his cheek, he blushed. "When did you last eat?"

Roman laughed, "He made me stop at their place before we got on the road. It is Tuesday after all."

Jessie blushed, "It is tradition."

Luna smiled sweetly, "Yes it is, if you want, I'll go with next Tuesday, okay?"

Jessie smiled, "That way it will still be the O'Connor family eating together."

She smiled, "Yep."

"O'Conner family? You change your last name?" Vince asked softly, Jessie tensed, "Not that it's a problem, Jessie, just wondering."

Jessie took a deep breath, "Brian and I were married." Everyone but Luna gasped, "It was a requirement Brian had before he went after Carter." Jessie felt tears run down his face, "He wanted me taken care of, if the Feds didn't hold up their end of the deal."

Luna wiped away his tears, "I would never let that happen, Jess. Never."

"I know." He smiled at her.

Dom looked at his feet before he took a deep breath, "Brian did all this for us? Why?"

Luna looked at him, "Because he loved you." Jessie chuckled. "He called me as he ran from the law after he let you go. He made me swear to watch out for all of you until he could make it right." Luna laughed, "The fact that he was talking to me, was more then enough to tell me that he was serious."

"You two didn't talk?" Vince asked.

Roman laughed, "They were thick as thieves but once they hit sixteen, they split. Brian to be a cop and Luna to be, well a thief."

"Not just a thief, the best, according to Brian." Jessie smirked.

Luna sighed, "I'm good with computers, going unnoticed and manipulating. As was Brian, he just chose to be a cop to hopefully have our so called father be proud of him. Besides, I never take more then I need."

"So ripping off that billionaire, that was all you 'needed'?" Rome asked.

Luna growled, "No, that was personal revenge. He should have known better then to touch little girls." She smirked, "But he knows now."

"Psycho." Rome whispered.

Luna giggled, "You know it." She shook her head, "Anyway, Mia have they been bothering you?"

Mia smirked, "Not after the last time. Whatever you did, scared them off." Luna smiled.

"They?" Vince asked.

Mia giggled, "The racers."

"Why were they bothering you?" Dom asked.

"Someone told them that I was 'sleeping with a cop'." Mia stated, "Al thought I have never slept with a cop."

Letty rolled her eyes, "What about O'Conner?"

Mia glared at her, "He was gay, he never lied to me about that. He had a crush on Jessie, we spent the entire night talking about how he could get Jessie focus off the cars long enough to notice him. So watch who you are talking to bitch."

Letty growled, "Who you calling a bitch, slut?" Letty got up, pulled out a knife and took a step before Luna was there with a gun to her head.

"I think she was calling you one, bitch. Now why don't you drop the knife, sit down and shut the fuck up." Luna lifted an eyebrow at Letty.

Letty sneered at her, "You won't shoot me." She moved the knife to cut her, Luna lowered the gun, shot right beside her foot before raising the gun again as Letty froze.

"I'm not Brian, I don't know you. I don't like you. I will shoot you." Luna smirked, "I won't kill you, right away. I have questions that you need to answer before you can die. Any other problems?"

"Questions?" Vince asked as he pulled Letty back by her belt.

Luna sighed, "Brian had me watch over while he got everything sorted. Letty was seen with a few police and Fed agents. She was seen 'fucking' Johns. So yes, questions."

Dom tensed, "You slept with someone else? Someone who had a part is Brian's death?"

Letty glared at Luna, "Why do you care? He betrayed us. He got what he deserved." Luna moved to shoot her but stopped short when Dom hit her in the face. Dom glared down at her as she looked up at him shocked, "Dom?"

"No one deserves to die! No one! Mostly not Brian, he gave me his car, he called in help for Vince, he risked his job and life to not only avenge Jessie but let me go free. He was always family! Always!" Dom shouted at her, "You don't hurt family."

"He betrayed us!" Letty cried.

"No he didn't." Vince stated, "He tried to stop us and when he couldn't, he didn't call the police or Feds, he came himself to help us, to help me. I didn't even like him but he chose to help me because that is what family does. He couldn't help that his job wanted us caught, that wasn't his fault, Letty."

Dom glared at her, "But you could help that you fucked other people. I thought we were together. You betrayed me, Letty."


	2. Coming in First

She slammed the door open as she rushed inside, they all turned to stare at her. She ignored them as she walked up to Hobbs, pulled back her fist and punched him in the nose. "FUCK YOU!" She shouted as it broke.

"Ellie!" Brian called.

She looked to them, "Owen was at the airport." 

They all tensed, Dom stood. "Letty?"

Ellie stared at him, "Wow." She shook her head, she turned and began to walk down the hallway when Roman called out.

"Since apparently no one else has fuckin' brains, did he hurt you?" She looked at him, "I know that we don't like each other but Bri's my home boy and he conciders you family. Or atleast I thought he did." Roman glared at Brian and Dom before looking back at her, "Your neck is bleeding, did he hurt you?"

She sighed, "I am fine, Rome. The bleeding is nothing. Thanks for caring." She starts to walk away.

"Ellie, you know that I care, that Dom loves you..." Brian started but stopped at her growl.

"No!" She snapped, turning toward them, "No, I don't know that. What I know is that you'll follow Dom anywhere, even into death. Not caring who gets hurt in the process. What I know is that besides Mia, Jack and you the only person Dom loves is Letty! What I know is that for the last two years I have been a bed warmer for Dom, and that most of the time he didn't see me but saw a ghost." She laughs, "Only she isn't a ghost and once again, I'm being tossed to the side like trash! That is what I know, Brian!" She shakes her head, "Funny I knew it would happen but I didn't expect it to hurt so much." She sighed before turning and walked back to the room she had chosen. She shut the door, climbed under the covers and let the tears fall.

o0o0o

She woke to knocking on her door, she got up, openned it and smiled at Gisele on the other side, "We got word that we head out in ten minutes." She told her.

"Be out in a minute." She shut the door, yanked off her clothes, pulled out her bag, slipped into a green tank top and black yoga pants. She slipt into her shoes, grabbed her bag and headed out of the room. She stood back as Hobbs and Dom went over the plan. She walked out behind the other, got in her sky blue Spyder, put her bag in the back and they took off.

o0o0o

They stood there walking Owen and his team being led away. She looked over to see Dom holding Letty, Letty still in slight shook from being thrown from a tank. Ellie had screamed when Dom drove his car at the edge of the bridge, jumped off to catch Letty. No one had know that they would survive by landing on another car. Ellie looked over at Brian on the phone with Mia, seeing Roman standing beside him. Telling Tej about almost being crush by the tank, Tej just smiled and shook his head. Han and Gisele were making plans to go see Tokyo. 

Ellie sighed as she made her way to the stairs, sat down watching the people around her as they moved around. She closed her eyes and listened to noise, not really focusing on anything.

"Hey Ells!" Roman's voice called out. She openned her eyes to see, everyone at the door, "Let's go, we got a plane to catch."

She smiled, got up and walked to them, "Then what are we waiting on." She headed out of the building to her car. She got in, followed the other to the airstrip, where they all drove their cars on to a cargo plane. Once inside, she turned her car off, pushed her seat back and closed her eyes.

Her side door opened, someone sat down. "You're not trash." Dom's voice stated, she sighed as she opened her eyes to find him looking at her. "You're not being tossed aside. You are still family. I just..."

"Don't Dom. It has always been Letty, she is your future. I know that." She whispered, "I always knew that."

Dom nodded, "You gonna leave us."

"Sometime." She answered truthfully.

Dom nodded, "Hope you're staying for Sunday atleast."

She laughed, "Never missed a Sunday."

He smiled, "Good." He got out of the car, walking back to Letty, who was glaring at her.

She sighed before closing her eyes once more. She didn't remember falling asleep but next thing she knew, Brian was waking her up, they were driving off the plane in Los Angelus to see Mia, Jack and Elena waiting. Mia and Jack got Brian's car while Elena got in Tej's. They all drove off, back to the home where Mia and Dom had grown up in. It hadn't changed. They got out of their cars and headed inside to make it home once more.

o0o0o

Ellie's POV

It had been two weeks since they had come back, everyone had settled in. Brian, Mia and Jack had the house fit for a family. Dom and Letty had bought the house next door, they had torned down the fence between to make one huge back yard for Jack. Tej and Rome had openned a shop, Suki had come up from Miami to help them. Han and Gisele were staying in Brian's spare room until they headed out to travel. I had chosen to stay at a hotel.

I kept telling myself I did it because I didn't want to be awkward between me and Dom but the truth was, I wasn't sure what the fuck was happening. Owen had said that he and his brother were coming for me, I had no idea when, or where or even how the hell they would show up. I was slightly terrorifed but for now I put it behind me as I pulled into Brian's drive behind Rome's car.

I got out, hearing the music playing and laughing. I smoothed down my shirt and mini skirt, they were both a dark rich green. I reached into my backseat to pull out a pan of my home-made Mac and Cheese. I turned to join the family but paused as I saw Letty standing behind me. "Hello Letty."

"Ellie." She smirked, "So you were the one to keep warm Dom for me?"

I tensed before nodding, "I guess that would be true, yes."

"Well I don't think you did a good job, after our time together he smiled at me and said that it hadn't been that good in years." She smirked, she looked me over with a sneer, "Guess you're just good for a release, to bad you're not any good. Maybe you'll find someone will wants to have sex with a breathing pillow."

I sighed, "I'm glad you got your memories back Letty." I walked around her and into the back yard where everyone was gathered. I put my pan down and made my way toward Suki, who had her head bent over a sketch book. She looked up and waved, I smiled, "Hey Suk. New Design?"

She smiled, "You know it. I did one for everyone but you, thought it was time." She lifted it and I gasped. She smiled, "I've seen you in the water, I'm still positive that you are a mermaid."

I laughed. "You never know." I sat beside her, "It is beautiful, Suki."

She watched me for a moment, "You're leaving, aren't you?"

I looked at her, "Sometime."

She frowned, "You don't know when?"

"Nope." I shook my head, we looked toward the opening door to see Dom coming out, he looked pissed. Letty looked at me then to him, she hung on him and made him kiss her, I rolled my eyes, "Here we go."

"She's a bitch." Suki whispered, I nodded.

Dom turned to us, "Shaw broke out."

Roman spit out his beer, "What? When? Are we in danger?"

"Hobbs called." Brian answered as he walked out the door with Mia in his arms. "Shaw's brother broke him out a week ago. Shaw told Hobbs that he is not after us, well..." He paused and I knew.

I laughed out loud. Everyone looked to me, I shook my head. "He actually told Hobbs?" I smirked as I stood, pulling Suki with me and into a hug. I pulled back, "Can I have the drawing?"

She tore it out, handing it to me, "Is this what you were waiting on?"

I smiled, kissed her cheek, "Relax, I'll be safe. Take care of the idiots." I walked to Tej and hugged him, "You marry that girl." I whispered to him. 

He laughed, "I'm working on it."

I looked to Rome, "Now just cause I ain't here to set you straight, don't mean you can go crazy. Ya hear me brah?"

He smirked, pulling me into a hug. He whispered, "I knew we caught him to easy." He pulled back and smiled. "Keep in touch."

"I'll try." I smiled before picking up Jack, making our way over to Mia and Brian. I put Jack in her arms as I kissed his cheek. I looked up at Brian, who looked lost. "Hey, none of that. You have your wife and son to keep you grounded now. This is your life but it was never going to be mine."

Brian frowned, "I don't understand. How did you know he was coming for you?"

"Cause he told me." I answered, I smirked. "You know a smart agent would have asked what Owen and I did for two hours before I made my way back to the hide-out." I shook my head, "You can't honestly believe that we caught a Shaw and he didn't have any back-up plans. I mean honestly, there were two members of his team missing at the end, what if he had come after Mia and Jack?" I asked, frowning. "We never should have gone after Owen. We should have waited until he was done with his plan then talked to him about Letty. He might not have let us take her at first, we might have had to join him but we would have been together."

Brian looked to Jack, "He wouldn't have..."

"He is not about family, Brian." I snapped, he looked at me. "He is about achieving his goals by any means."

Letty sneered, "How do you that?"

I looked at her, "Because I'm the same way." Everyone tensed, "Why do you think Brian called me with Reyes? It's true that we were in the Academy together, while we both went undercover. Brian was a good cop. I was put under with the Mob, it changed me. I betrayed my country, that is why I was on the run." I stated, "But not before it betrayed me."

Brian sighed, "I should have saved you."

I laughed, "You didn't even know where I was. Let it go." I hugged him, "Call anytime."

I walked past Dom, heading to my car, He growled, "Nothing to say to me?"

I turned to him, "Oh you can see me? That's good, I was beginning to wonder, you know since you've ignored my existence since we got back. Good bye Dominic, glad Letty got her memories back, the two of you deserve each other."

Dom glared at me, walking after me as I went to my car, "Of course I see you, you are family." I scoffed, "You can't leave, Shaw is coming after you."

I paused, turning to look at him as I placed my hand on the door handle, "I know that he is coming for me." I sighed, "Family? Sure. I became invisible since I stopped warming your bed. Letty has told me that I was nothing but a release to you. That I wasn't even good at that." I laughed at his shocked face, "Yeah, your lovely wife has made sure that I know that I suck at having sex. Proving once again that she has bigger balls then you do."

He growled as he slammed me against my car, I gasped in pain. "She can say whatever the fuck she wants. She gets that way, it's her being jealous. When Brian brought you in to this family, it made you mine. Mine to do with what I want. Letty likes to take control, I let her because I know that I can dominate you and I will." He runs his hands over my body, I freeze. "You're mine, do you understand me?"

"Dom, let her go." Brian growled, Rome, Tej and Suki standing beside him.

Dom gripped my neck, squeezing, "I said do you understand. You're mine, say it!"

I gripped his hand, pulling it slightly away from my throat, "I... am..." I gasped for air.

"Don't you say it Ellie!" Suki shouted.

Dom growled, "SAY IT!"

"I... am... OWEN'S!" I shouted before I got my foot up to kick him away from me, he flew back three feet. I dropped to the ground as I gasped for air. Looking at him, I smirked, "I am Owen's."

"Yes you are." A voice called out, we turned to see a man watching us. He was beautiful, built and dangerously sexy, "You must be Ellie, Owen described you perfectly." He walked to me, holding his hand out to me, "Owen would be here but he had to deal with an old friend coming after O'Conner but he'll meet us on the plane."

"The brother?" I asked softly, rubbing my neck. 

He nodded, "Deckard." I took his hand, he pulled me up into his chest. "Beautiful." He smiled at me, "O'Conner, as a promise to Ellie, Owen and I will keep you and your family safe, although that might not include Dominic anymore."

I shook my head, "That isn't Dom. Something happened to him. I don't know who that is but it ain't Dominic."

"Ellie?" Brian asked.

"His hands are to small." I tell them, "In Rio, I went after Elena but Dom stopped me, wrapped his hand around my neck, covered my whole neck." I pointed to the man on the ground, "His didn't, that ain't Dom, Brian."

Brian nodded, "We'll take him to Hobbs."

I nod, "Bye. When you find him, tell him I'm sorry." Brian nods, I looked at Deckard, "Did you have a car?"

"Nope, I'll drive." He held out his hand, I pouted but handed over my keys. "Good girl." He whispered in my ear just as Owen had done, I shivered. He smirked at me as I walked around the car and getting in. "Enjoy your day." He called as he got in, started the car and drove off. "Your bags are in the back."

"Yes." I nodded.

He hummed, "You have been waiting."

"He said you'd come." I stated.

He smirked, "Smart of you to trust him and not run off." He placed his hand on my leg at the edge of my skirt, "I like when he finds smart ones." I looked at his hand, he chuckled, "Don't worry love, Owen and I share when we come across someone that we both like. Owen told me that I would like you, I am glad to find that he is right." I nodded slowly as I watched his hand slid under my skirt and in between my legs. I gasped as his finger rubbed my pussy over the panties I was wearing. "Do you mind that we share you?"

"I... um... I don't... I've never..." I stuttered before biting my lip. I took a breathe, "I don't know."

He smirked, "Then we will just have to convince you love."


	3. Four Years

The man stood with his face to the sky, taking a deep breath in as he took in the free air. He had been in prison for four years. He laughed as the guard pushed toward the door to true freedom. He had no plan, no money but the bus ride money in his pocket, no family, no home and no idea what he was going to do now that he wasn't a cop. He had always wanted to be a cop, he worked hard for it, then they put him undercover. He drove in, he loved it. He had planned to keep doing it when he was done but then he met him, them. Everything fell apart, he loved them and he helped them escape. He let them leave, let his target take his car to run then he got Vince out after he got out of the hospital. He knew it was wrong, he knew he would lose his job, he knew there was a chance of jail but he didn't know that they would throw every thing at him, including robbing the trucks. He was sent here, toughest prison in the states. They thought he would die. He made friends, he toughened up and he never let anyone behind him. 

"Keep moving O'Conner," The guard pushed him, "Unless you want to stay."

He looked back at the prison, saw some of the guards smirk at him and he laughed, "No thanks boys. You're not my type."

The guard behind sneered at him, "You'll be back."

"I'll die first." the man whispered. He laughed as he walked out of the last gate, he, Brian O'Conner, had just repeated the words that Dom told him. "I'll die before I come back." He said louder, He heard the cheers and shouts of agreement from the inmates. Brian heard the gate close behind him, he sighed. He lifted his face to the sky. He had never been so excited about leaving a prison before. He had a new start, even if he had no where to go.

"You gonna stand there all day Buster?" A voice called out, Brian froze. He heard the voice in his head over the last four years so many times that he wasn't sure if it was real. He lowered his head and looked at the man that haunted his thoughts standing before him. Brain took a step back, the people around him laughed. The man smirked. "Well hurry up, we have Sunday Dinner waiting."

Brian looked confused as he walked closer, he reached Vince first. Touched his arm, Vince smiled. "All healed. Thanks to you, that women was an angel." Brian nodded before turning to Jesse.

"Thank you man. That doc, he was amazing." Jesse hugged him, Brian groaned in pain but smiled at him when he pulled back quickly.

"It is okay, Jesse. Just sore. Guards wanted to throw a party for me last night." Brian smiled softly at the younger man. 

"Yo! Buster!" A inmate called, Brian smirked at Vince, who laughed, before the man was punched in the back and tried again. "O'Conner!"

Brian turned and walked closer. "What you want T Don?"

"You see him, you tell him his bro says hi." The man called.

"You got it." Brian laughed as he walked back to the others. "Sorry."

Dom chuckled, "Get in the car, O'Conner."

"Should I be nervous?" Brain asked as he walked to the car and got in the back seat. Jesse got in the other back seat and Vince got in front. "You are going to kill me, aren't you?"

Vince laughed, "That might make Roman very mad."

Brian tensed, "Rome? He is at your house?"

Dom nodded, "Yes, relax Brian. You are with family."

"Why?" Brian asked him.

"Family sticks together, you freed us Brian. You saved Jesse, Vince and we aren't running from the law." Dom answered. "We are going home and we are having Sunday dinner."

"So you are not angry, you aren't trying to kill me, you are taking me home. To eat dinner. As family." Brian looked to Jesse, who smiled and hugged him, he sat back and relaxed, he closed his eyes and sighed. "What has happened in the last four years?"

"We ran." Vince started, "Then Roman found us. Apparently, the feds put his charges on you too." Brain laughed and nodded. "He found us, told us we were free and no one was looking for us because you took the charges. He told us that you were here and you had eight years, four for good behavior."

"We came straight back, to be as near to you as we could." Dom continued. "You saved us, you deserved help in return."

"The money. It was you?" Brian asked. Dom nodded. "The big guy, from China?"

"Yoa Ming." Vince answered me. "He is a cousin of our friend Han. You'll meet him at the house."

"You'll meet everyone at the house." Jesse smiled. "Tej, Gazele, and Owen Shaw."

"Who else is there?" Brian asked.

Dom sighed, "Leon, Letty and Mia are gone."

Brian sighed and relaxed. "Sorry Dom but Mia and I never did anything and I didn't want it to be awkward."

Dom nodded as Vince laughed, "Just relax. We'll be home soon." 

Brian nodded as he closed his eyes. He listened to Jesse tell him what was happening. How Dom had found Letty in Leon's bed, how Mia had destroyed all the glass in the house when she found out that Dom had forgiven Brian and left in the middle of the night, how Rome had brought Tej in one day, how Owen Shaw came to them with a job. They were racing and working for them, Shaw kept them out of trouble with the law. Brian smiled as he listened to the kid, his body slowly relaxing into the seat. He felt his pain returning as the drugs worn off, the nurse had broken the rules and drugged him up, he was grateful but didn't want the nurse in trouble. Brian sighed softly as he felt the car come to a stop and Dom turned it off. His door was open, "Come on O'Conner. Everyone is waiting."

Brian smiled as he opened his eyes and got out of the car. He walked behind as the other three walked around the house to the table that he knew was there already surrounded by people. Brian smiled as Rome stood and waited for him to come closer. He saw four other people that he didn't and nodded. He ruffled Jesse's hair as he giggled, walked around Dom and Vince to walk up to Rome. "Roman Pierce, you look good."

The man laughed, "Yeah well freedom does a man good. Even if you always were the hotter one of us. Make a boyfriend inside?"

"Nope, no one had the brain to handle me." Brian smirked, "You know how annoying it is for me to smarter then my boyfriend."

Roman laughed as he hugged Brian. "I have missed you brother." Brian hissed in pain as he hugged back, Roman pulled back with a glare. "Bri, take your shirt off."

"Thought I was the gay one?" Brian asked, Roman glared at him, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "I can unbutton it but you got to take it off. To broke to do it."

"Shit." Roman swore as Brian turned and unbuttoned his shirt. Roman waited until Brian dropped his arms to grab the collar and pull the shirt off. He gasped at all the bruises, scars and wounds on Brian's back but was floored when Brian to face him and he saw more. Everyone gasped at the sight of his body. Roman placed his hand on a stab wound next to his heart. "Bri?"

"Don't." Brian shook his head. "I knew what would happen when I pleaded guilty. If it hadn't been for my sparkling attitude T Don, Joe Mac and Terrance wouldn't have stepped in. Once Yoa Ming got there, I only had to worry about the guards, the inmates backed after the first body fell." Brian shrugged and smirked. "Don't let it get to you, I'll heal. Always did right?" Roman nodded as he help Brian put his shirt back on. "Alright then, just like when we were kids. I'll take it easy but nothing changes. I'm not broken."

"I know Bri." Roman smiled softly. "Nothing can brake you. You're to stubborn."

"Damn right, now let's eat." Brian laughed as he sat down next Roman. Everyone sat, Tej prayed for the food and everyone began to eat. No one mentioned that Roman filled Brian's plate or that Brian ate it all. Jesse began telling Brian about the cars at the shop, Brian smiled as he listened. Jesse asked if Brian was coming to the Garage, Dom looked at him waiting for an answer. Brian smiled, "Of course, Jesse. I wouldn't be any where else."

"Except a hospital." the man beside Dom stated. Brian looked at him, unsure of how he knew the man. He laughed out loud as he put his face with his name. 

"Are you going to make me go, Owen?" Brian asked.

Roman froze, "You know Owen?"

"Not personally." Brian smirked, "But one of his men almost killed me seven years ago. In London, I was interning. He was driving a go cart type car, just robbed a caravan. He was good, if he hadn't smoked, they would have never seen him."

Owen lifted an eyebrow and nodded, "I remember, he was a little hard to control."

"Ah, so he is dead then." Brian stated, Owen nodded. Brian smirked, "Good."

Roman stared at him, "Bri?"

"I was walking home when he came across me. Held a gun to my head to keep me quiet as he dialed a number, said 'it's done.' and hung up. Slammed my head into the brick building and left me there. A little girl found me, nursed me back to health." Brian paused as he heard a car pull up. "That should be her right now."

"Brian?! You here?" A voice called out.

"Back here, Princess." Brian shouted. There was a giggled, a door slam and the sound of heels before they saw her. She had long black hair that set off her tan skin and emerald green eyes. She was Jesse's height with a body of a goddess, she wore a purple tank top, faded jeans and black high heels. She smiled as she ignored everyone to walked to Brian. Brian stood to hug her. "How did you find me?"

"I told you, Bumble. I will always find you." She smirked. "Besides the guard was very nice after I kicked him in the nuts. Told me that you went with some bald cutie." She turned and winked at Dom, who laughed before she turned back to Brian. "How bad is it?"

"Bad." Brian answered, she tensed and growled softly. Brian kissed the top of her head. "I'll let you play doctor later, we are eating."

The women looked at the table and sighed. She pushed Brian down into his seat and turned to the table. "Who is gonna let a pretty lady borrow their lap to eat?"

"Me." Owen called out, she smirked and walked around the table to sit in his lap. "Hello Princess, I am Owen Shaw."

"Well hello Owen. Thank you for being so kind. I am Kennie, well Kendra Love but please just Kennie." Kendra smiled at him before turning and picking up a roll to eat. "Bri, don't drink that." Brian put the bottle of beer down. "It won't help you heal, you..." She pointed to Jesse. "Can you get him some ice water, please?"

Jesse nodded, "Sure, name's Jesse by the way." He walked inside and returned with a glass. He gave it to Brian, who nodded and drank it. 

"Thank you Jesse. Are you the one that Doc. Robinson helped?" Kendra asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jesse smiled. "You know him?"

Kendra laughed, "I am to young to be a ma'am. Just Kennie. But yes, I taught him everything he knows." Jesse looked shocked, Kendra giggled. "My father was a very... adventurous man, let's say. He and his... friends would come home bleeding, broken and dying more times then I remember. I am a genius and taught myself medicine. I graduated collage when I was fourteen. Then did med school for four years before helping out where I could."

Brian smiled, "So what are you doing here?"

"Well I just got done with a job, was going to visit you but I had just missed you so thought I would drop by. Since I have nothing better to do at the moment." She shrugged.

Brian sighed, "Kennie..."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm being stalked. Needed to get away, person tried to kill me twice." Brian growled, she smiled. "Knock it off, I'm here right. You won't let anything happen."


	4. O'Conner

My car sped down the road as I came closer to the house that held my sister-in-law and nephew that I had never met. I sighed as I though about what went through my mind as I heard that Hobbs had recruited my brother and his new found family. I had destroyed my whole office and punched my partner in the face. Told my boss that I quite, walked out, got in my car and drove away. I called my contacts and headed after my brother's family. I stayed away because the last time we had talked, I had told him to fuck off but I couldn't ignore this. It was fucking Owen Shaw and I wasn't going to let anyone ruin Brain's family. I pulled into the drive as two people chased two women, one holding a baby. I jumped out of my car, pulled out my gun and shot the two in the head. The two women stopped and looked at me. I held up my hands, "I mean you no harm. My name is Aurora O'Conner. Which one of you is Mia?"

The women holding the baby stepped closer, "I am. Brian never mentioned family."

"We got in a big fight the last time we talked." I shrugged. "You don't have to let me in, just stay inside and I'll keep you safe until he gets home."

Mia looked to the other women and nodded. "Okay, you can sit on the back pouch. I have to put Jack down, this is Elena Neves."

I nodded, "Elena. You go ahead Mia, just leave your phone." 

I waited until they were inside before I walked to the bodies, searched the bodies, pulled out the cell phones and walked to the back pouch. I knew they were watching me as I waited. I positioned my chair so I could see the sea and the road. I calmed my body and listened to everything around me. Mia and Elena had joined me and watched me. It was a couple hours later when one of the cell phones rang. I smirked as I held my finger to my lips, they nodded. I answered, Brian's voice came through the phone and I could tell we were on speaker. "Mia?"

"Not quite, tell Shaw to go fuck himself O'Conner. Your wife and child are completely safe." I stated.

Brian laughed. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice."

"Yeah well, come home and show me idiot." I smirked. "Oh Shaw, guess you lost this one."

"We are on our way." Brian stated before he hung up the phone.

I looked at Mia, "You can go rest, they won't be here for a couple hours."

"Do you want to come inside?" She asked, I could tell she was nervous.

I smiled. "I am good Mia, go rest. You too Elena." I looked out at the sea. "I am going to enjoy your view." They nodded and headed inside. I looked back at the house and smiled, "Brian, you got yourself some kind of life here." 

I sat there watching the sea rock back forth as if it was listening to some unheard music. I smiled and relaxed partly, I wouldn't relax completely until Brian was here but it helped that I knew he was safe. I leaned back, closed my eyes and listened to the world around me. I felt my phone go off again, I smirked. I knew my boss was calling me as was my partner but I ignored them. I worked for them to keep Brian out of things like this, then Hobbs had to go and fuck it up. All because of that Ortiz girl. I was going to hurt Hobbs, injured or not, he was going to pay for this stupidity. I don't how long it was but the sun was starting to raise again when I heard the cars. I stood up, hand on my gun and walked to the side of the house. Mia and Elena were smart enough to wait inside until Brian got out of the car. Mia, holding Jack, ran to Brian and hugged him. Elena hugged Dominic Toretto, shook hands with Leticia 'Letty' Ortiz and Hobbs. Then Roman Pearce, Tej Parker, Han Seoul-Oh and Gisele got out of the others cars. They all started talking and laughing until Hobbs saw me. He froze and took a step back, "Cruise?"

I smirked as everyone looked at me and shook my head, "O'Conner."

His eyes got wide as he held up his hands, "O'Conner but I never... no one ever said."

"You honestly believe that I would keep working for those idiots by choice?" I laughed, pulled my gun out and placed it on the small wall that I stood next to. "Run Hobbs."

Hobbs dropped his gun and ran of toward the beach, Brian held a hand out to me. "Aurora?"

"Not now Bri." I snapped before taking off after Hobbs, I caught up with him just as he reached the beach, I jumped grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over me as I twisted and kicked him in the chest. I landed on top of him and began punching him. "You idiot! Shaw! You could have gotten him kill Hobbs. After all I have suffered to keep him safe, you put him up against Shaw." I stood up and kicked him in the chest, he flew two feet and grunted. "All the shit I put up with so that Brian didn't have to and you pull him back in. Fucking Hobbs, never could leave well enough alone." I knelt down on his chest, "You were told to leave O'Conner alone." I pulled my hand back and punched him hard in the face, braking his nose. I heard Jack cry and looked up. They stood there staring at me, I looked at Brian then to Jack. I dropped Hobbs, got up and walked toward the water.

Hobbs grunted and sat up, spitting out some blood he groaned. "Crui... sorry. O'Conner. I can't take it back but if I could then I would. I didn't know why he was untouchable."

I laughed, "No one knew." I shook my head. "It was the only way to keep him safe."

Hobbs nodded. "He is safe now."

"Because I shot the two men who were after his wife and son, Hobbs." I shot back as I turned to look at him. "You left them alone. Knowing Shaw as we do. You left them alone!"

Hobbs nodded, "You're right big mistake."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "I hate you Hobbs."

"I know." He laughed. "Always have."

I walked to him, "You ever come to Brian with another job and I will kill you Hobbs." I waited until he nodded then I turned and walked back to the house. I didn't looked back at Brian as I grabbed my gun, put it in the back of my shirt and headed toward my car. 

"That's it?" Brian's voice cried out. "You come save my family, beat Hobbs to a pulp and then leave without a word?" I could hear him walking closer, "Don't make me chase after you, Aurora."

I sighed as I placed my hand on top of my car, I looked at him. "You're safe Brian. That is all I want."

"What about what I want? What about what Jack deserves?" Brian asked, I flinched as I looked away.

"Jack deserves? Brian honestly? Did you see what I did to Hobbs?" I turned back to him, I shook my head and walked to him. "I was going to kill him Brian! I was, the only thing that stopped me was Jack."

"Exactly, you stopped." Brian pointed out. "Who cares why, you stopped. So you have a temper, who doesn't? Aurora, Jack deserves to know you."

I sighed, "Why? Brian, why? He has Dominic, Letty, Roman, Tej, Han and Gisele. You don't need me, Brian."

Brian shook his head. "Yes I do. I do need you, Aurora. They are great, my family but none of them is you." Everyone watched us as Brian smirked. "None of them are my sister. Jack deserves to know his Auntie Aurora, instead of hearing the bed time stories that his father tells him."

I laughed out, placing my hand on my heart. "You tell your baby bed time stories about me? Poor child has nightmares."

"Actually he laughs. He likes them." Brian smiled. "Don't leave Aurora."

I looked at him, "Brian.." He shook his head and pulled me into a hug. "Idiot."

"Your idiot." He laughed. "Stay."

"Shouldn't you ask your wife?" I pointed.

"Mia, you mind if my sister moves in? Dom, since we are moving back home?" Brian asked out as he hugged me closer.

"I would loved to get to know my sister-in-law." Mia stated.

Dominic laughed, "You know family is always welcomed."

I sighed, "Guess I don't have a choice now."

"Nope." Brian smiled at me, I rolled my eyes and relaxed in his arms. He laughed and lifted me into a hug. "Welcome home Aurora."

"Idiot!" I laughed as he swung me around. I yawned as he set me down.

"She hasn't slept since she got here." Mia stated, Brian glared at me.

"Snitch." I pouted at her, "I was on guard, not my fault."

He shook his head, "You'll sleep on the plane. I'll be on guard then." I rolled my eyes but nodded. "Good, stay. We have to pack. Roman, come help."

Roman smirked and nodded, "Lets hurry bro. I want to see this house you keeping talking about." They walked off to the house with Mia and Jack.

I sighed and relaxed against the car, Dominic watched me. "You going to do that the whole way? It's creepy." 

He smirked, "Haven't decided. So younger or older?"

"Older, a year." I smirked. "Was he hurt?"

"Yes, twice. Car flipped and he a fight in prison." I tensed. "Went willingly, under false name to get info." I nodded. "Mia will make him get checked out, she can be a mother hen." He laughed softly. "Where did you work?"

"International's most wanted task force." I stated, three people gasped but I shrugged it off. "Brian was really undercover when he met you?"

"Yes, let me go free." Dominic answered. "You quit?"

"Yes." I stated before looking at Tej, "Brian, Roman and you took down Verone Carter?"

"Yes." Tej nodded. "You race?"

I smirked, "Yes. Family thing, it seems." I turned to Gisele. "Hello again."

"You know Gisele?" Brian asked as the four joined us again, I nodded. "How?"

"I shot her." Gisele stated, I laughed. "How are you still alive?"

"You shot my sister?" Brian asked slowly.

"Relax Bri." I turned to her and lift my shirt to show her the bullet wound that laid right next to my heart, which was visible next to my black bra. "It just missed. Good shot though. Closest anyone has ever gotten."

She stepped forward and shook her head, "I can't believe it. I saw the blood but here you are."

I shrugged, dropping my shirt. "Blood can be replaced, luckily that it was all that needed to be replaced." I smiled at her. "So how have you been?"

She smiled, "Good, traveling."

"Yes I know, caught sight of you in Paris once. It was a lovely dress." I smiled, she laughed. "Roman, still eat everything in sight?"

"Yes." He smirked. "You grew up, still short."

"Thanks, so you still bugging poor innocent women." I smirked, he glared. "Guess that is a yes. So where are we going?"

"She shot you?" Brian pointed at Gisele, I sighed. 

"Yes, Brian." I nodded slowly. "Now move on."

"Fine." He growled softly. "We are going to Dominic and Mia's old home. It is home."

I nodded. "Okay, let's go but I warn you know when we land in America, people will be waiting to talk to me. Just let me handle it." 

Brian rolled his eye and nodded. We climbed into our cars and drove off to the airport. Brian and Dominic were racing, I smirked and snuk up on them. Dominic laughed thinking that he won when I sped up and past him and sped into the airport. Drifting to a stop in front of the plane, I stepped out of my car. They stared at me as Brian laughed. "Aurora, you beat Dom. He always wins."

"Oh I didn't get that memo." I smiled sweetly before turning to a dark skinned man beside the plane. "Roberto! How are you dear?"

He smiled, kissed my cheek. "Good, good. Are you leaving already?"

"Yes, heading home it seems." I smiled as I hand him the keys to the car. "Thank you for letting my borrow your lovely car, it handles beautiful."

He laughed, "Thank you but it is not the car, it is the driver. You could make a bus ride smooth." He hugged me, "If you ever come back, come over."

"Of course, I couldn't miss a chance to taste your wife's cooking." I laughed as he nods and drives off. I turn to the others, who were already in the plane with their cars, I walked inside and smiled at Brian's face. "What?"

"That wasn't your car?" He asked.

"No, oh no dear brother. My car is waiting for me." I smirked. "Roberto was very happy to let me borrow his car."

Dominic smiled, "You beat me in a borrowed car?" I nodded. "Rematch." I laughed and nodded. "You can relax in my car." 

"Thank you, Dominic." I walked to his car, opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat. I closed my eyes and commanded my body to relax. I calmed my breathing and emptied my mind. I took two deep breaths and began to count backwards. I don't remember falling asleep but one moment I was counting and the next the car jumped as it fell off the the plane. I grunted as I sat up and turned to Dominic. "How long was I out?"

"A couple hours, we just landed. I am guessing that guy over there is who you were talking about earlier." Dominic pointed to a man standing in front of a SUV. 

"Got a way to talk to the others?" I asked, Dom handed me a walkie talkie. I pushed the button, "Brian, stay in your car. No matter what happens, no one gets out of their car. Got it?"

"Fine but he better not hurt you." Brian answered. 

I rolled my eyes as Dom rolled up to him. I got out as the car stop, shut the door behind me and waited. "Miller."

"Cruise." The man who use to be my boss answered.

"It is O'Conner." I smirked. "What do you want?"

"It is time to come back to work, Victoria...." He started but I pulled out my gun and held it to his head.

"My name is Aurora O'Conner. I am not going to tell you again Miller." I smirked as he looked from my eyes to my trigger finger. "Now call Terry and tell if he keeps his gun on my brother a second longer, I'll kill him after you." I tilted my head to look up at the man holding the gun on Brian. 

"Not before he kills you." Miller smirked.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that!" A voice yelled and Miller turned to someone pointing a gun at Terry. "Welcome home Rora!"

"Thanks Aaron. How is the face?" I ask as Miller sighs and heads back to his SUV.

"Bruised but thankfully you didn't break my nose again." Aaron called out, I shrugged and put my gun away as he let Terry up to join Miller in his SUV before leaving. Aaron jumped down from the building and walked up to me, he hugged me tightly, handed me an envelope and walked off. "Stay safe Rora. Protect Brian and never let darkness take over." 

I nodded before getting back in Dom's car. "Okay, we can go." Dom nodded, started his car and drove out or the airport.


	5. Plan B

I slammed the door open as I rushed inside, they all turned to stare at me. I ignored them as I walked up to Hobbs, pulled back my fist and punched him in the nose. "You piece of shit. You think you're so fucking smart. You aren't going to free our names, you're going to capture us after we take Shaw."

Hobbs glares at me, "You are criminals."

I smirk, "No, we are a family." I pick up a chair and hit him across the face, knocking him out. I turn to Brian, "We're leaving, Dom can have Letty back, let's go."

Brian looked confused, "Molly, what is happening?"

"We are getting Letty, that's what we came for right?" I asked, "Let's go before troll here wakes. You coming?" I walked out of the hide out and get into my car, I wait until everyone else has hopped into their cars before driving off. My phone goes off, I look at the text, all it has is an address for the air strip. I take off toward it, watching Brian and Dom follow me. They must have told the others to head off somewhere until they knew what was happening. I pulled up to the air strip, parked my car behind Shaw's car, seeing Shaw, Letty and his team standing there waiting. I got out as Dom and Brian parked and got out.

"Molly?" Dom called.

I looked to him, "Yes?"

"You gonna tell us what happened back there? Why we are here? And what the hell they are doing here?" Dom asked.

"You want Letty back?" He nods, "Then stop asking."

Owen chuckles. "That was fast, my agent didn't even know what had happened."

"Rylie?" I asked, he nodded, I rolled my eyes, "She's a cunt."

"Agreed." Letty smirked, "You look good, Molls."

"You do too, for a dead women." I smirked.

Letty looked to Owen, who waved her off, she sighed and made her way to Dom, "I am sorry I couldn't tell you. It would have put you in danger." She sighed, "At first, I couldn't remember anything, Owen took me to keep me from Braga then I was part of his crew. When I remembered, we were already on a job, if I had called you, you would have never made it out of Rio."

Dom nods, "You are okay now?"

"Yes." Letty answered. "We are done or at least we are now that Hobbs knows what are after."

Owen sighs, "I'll have to find another way to get it."

I bit my lip and looked off to the side, Brian groaned, "Molly what did you do?"

Everyone looked at me, I looked at him, "What?"

"Don't what me, I know you. What have you done?" Brian demanded.

I sighed, "I was never going to go back to LA, Bri. It isn't me. I can't be good, you know that. Fuck, even when we were blackmailed in Miami, I couldn't."

Brian groaned, "You stole it, didn't you?"

I smirked, "It was really easy, Hobbs is a man, an idiot but a man all the same. Flirt alittle and they all show their cards. He likes to brag." I shrug. 

Brian laughs. "Where is it?"

I smirk, "The one place he would never look." I walked to Dom's car, lift his hood, reach in and pull the device out. "Nobody touches Dom's car."

Dom shook his head, "Molly!"

"What?!" I gasped innocently, "No one noticed. The fake one we replaced it with, look just like it. They won't know until they test it."

"We?" Brian asks.

I smile brightly, "Yep, we."

"Who is we, Molly?" Dom asked.

I shrugged, "Alex and Max."

Brian sighed, "When the fuck did they get here?"

"Same day we did." I answered. "Like I'd leave without my crew, don't be stupid."

Dom growled, "So Thad, Leo and Remy are here as well?"

"Somewhere." I waved it off.

"Brats." Dom sighed.

"Eh." I shrugged, "You love us." I walked over to Owen, holding out, "This is what you were after, isn't it?"

He smirked, "Yes Love, it is." He took it from my fingers as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to his body and kissing me deeply, causing me to moan.


	6. The Family Comes Home

Dom looked around the table at his family, all smiles and laughs. He sighed, it wasn't that he wasn't happy, he was, his family was together, free, happy but he felt like part of his heart was missing. He knew what was missing, Brian, but Brian had lied to them, to him. He was a cop. When Brian had told them before Race Wars, it broke something and he couldn't get past it.

"Dom?" Mia called out to him.

He looked up to everyone looking at him, "What?"

"Vince asked you if you were going to race tonight?" Letty asked from Leon's lap with Jessie beside them.

Dom smirked, he was happy those two got their act together, he shook his head, "I don't know."

"What is wrong Dom?" Vince asked, with his arm around Mia. "You've been like this for months."

Dom sighed, "Just let it go, Vin."

Before Vince could respond, a car door slammed and a beautiful women walked up toward them. They all watched her, she glared at them, "Dominic Toretto?"

Dom stood and walked to her, "That's me. Who are you?"

She looked him over before punching him in the face, hard enough to make him stumble. "You piece of shit! He gave up everything for you! Everything! You think that they would just let him go after he told you that he was a cop! You think that they wouldn't hurt him! You think that they would trust him after that! You left him! YOU LEFT HIM! He had no where to go! NO WHERE! He had to stay with them. Do you know what they did to him? DO YOU?! They nearly killed him!"

Dom stared at her, "What?"

She tightened her fists, "Brian gave everything up for you! He turned his back on them and you turned yours on him now he is dying! You piece of shit! He loved you and because of that he is dying!" She pushed him, "Why couldn't get over your pride and love him back! Why did you have to kill my brother!? Why?"

Dom grabbed her arms, held her still. "Breathe, what do you mean Brian is dying? What did they do to him?"

She watched him for a moment, "You care?"

"Yes." Dom stated, "Please..."

"Dom!" Vince shouted out behind him.

"Shut up Vince!" Dom growled before turning back to the women. "You are Brian's sister?"

"Katie O'Conner." She nodded, "When you told him to leave, he had no choice but to go back to the Police, they take betrayal very seriously. They couldn't fire him, IA couldn't find anything on him, so they put him undercover trying to find the leader of a Prostitution Ring, they put him on a corner. He was a prostitute, he was beaten and raped. One of his back up agents leaked that he was a undercover cop, hoping that they would kill him. They nearly did, he is in the hospital. The cops won't let anyone guard his room. They didn't call me, I only found out because... an old friend." She began to cry, "He has been in the hospital for a month and I'm the only visitor he has had. Why did you turn him away? He loved you!"

Dom took a deep breath, "I thought I was helping him, I loved him so much but a cop loving a criminal is dangerous. I didn't know... Shit. If I had thought... I never would have let him leave."

Katie sighed, leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder, "I have to go back, he isn't safe alone and Rome has to get to his parole officer so they can find him a house, cause he is on an ankle monitor." She lifted her head, "Please come see him."

Dom nodded, "I'll be there soon, I promise."

Katie nodded, "Sorry for interrupting Sunday Barbecue, Bri said it was a tradition." She pulled away, walked back to her car, got in and drove off.

Dom felt his body shake, Jessie appeared beside him, "Don't do it Dom, Brian would never want you to blame yourself. We are criminals, we had no idea what the cops would be like, he knows that." Jessie place a hand on his shoulder, "Let's pack up some food and go see him."

Dom looked at Jessie, "I know that you are right but that doesn't stop it from hurting." He pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Let's go see him." He turned back to the table to see Mia already packing up some food, Letty was cleaning up with Leon while Vince stood there watching.

"You love him?" Vince asked.

Dom sighed, "I tried not to Vin. He made me happy, made me feel..."

"Then let's go, family should always be together on Sundays." Vince nodded as he began to help.

Dom smiled, feeling lighter already. He pulled his shirt on as everyone got into their cars. He got in his car and drove to the hospital after having Jessie look up which one. They walked in, Mia smiled at the lady behind the front desk. "We're here to see Brian O'Connor."

"Are you family?" She asked.

"Yes, we are." Mia answered.

"How? You look nothing like him." The lady sneered slightly.

Before any of them could answer, a black man appeared beside Mia, "Didn't I tell ya to mind ya own damn business. This here is his Sister-in-law, the big bald one behind us is Brian's husband. Ya telling me a husband can't come see his husband?"

The lady gasped, "Oh forgive me."

The man sneered, "Give'em their passes and learn to mind ya own business." She handed them their passes and they walked away from the desk a little. The man smiled, "Don't mind her, she a bitch. Well, anyways, I'm Roman. I need to get going..."

"You still needed a place?" Letty asked him, "'Cause we have a room you can borrow."

Roman smiled, "That would be great, I'm gonna need one of you to come with me though."

Leon kissed Letty, "Go see Bri, I'll be back."

Jessie smiled brightly, "Thanks Leon."

"It makes you happy, little brother. I know how you care for Brian." Leon winked at him, "Come on Roman, let's head out."

"Alright, Tell Kitty for me that way she doesn't have to worry about me findin' a place." Roman told Dom. 

Dom nods before they get onto the elevator, press the fifth floor button and wait. "What if he hates me?"

"He won't." Letty smiled, "His heart is to big."

Dom smiles softly as the doors open, they step off, walk pass the desk, find his room and knock, "Come in." Katie's voice calls.

They walk in, Mia cries out as they see Brian. He is skinny, pale and hooked up to at least three IVs. Jessie grips Letty as Vince pulls Mia into his arms. Dom walks to his side, staring at him. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Katie sighed, "They just took out his breathing tube, he is finally doing it on his own." She looked around, "I don't want to be mean but he was worse." Jessie began to cry, "There was another one of you."

"He took Roman to his appointment, he will be staying in our spare room." Letty told her.

"Thank you." Katie smiled. "Brian said that you were a nurse?" She looked at Mia, who nodded. "What are those?" She pointed to the IVs.

Mia moved around Dom to look at them, she frowned, "One is nutrients, another for pain but this one..." She growled before she went to the door, looking at the lady behind the desk, "Get me the doctor, NOW!" The women jumped and picked up the phone, Mia walked back to Brian, placing her fingers on his neck to feel his pulse. 

"What is it Mia?" Dom asked.

"Something to keep him in a sleep coma." Mia snapped.

"You seem to know a lot." A voice called, they turned to see a doctor walk in.

"I'm a nurse. Why are you giving him that?" Mia demanded. 

"The Police told us to." He answered.

Mia tensed, "THE POLICE DID THIS TO HIM!" She screamed, "How dare you?! I'll have your license for this! Do you understand me?" Mia snapped. "Take him off it, now!"

The doctor hesitated before moving to Brian's side, pulling a needle from his pocket, holding it out for Mia to see, she nodded before he put it in Brian and pull out the IV. "He should be awake soon."

"You better hope so." Mia snarled. She pulled out her phone, "I'm calling to have him transferred to my hospital, where I know that he'll be safe." She began to talk to someone on the other end as the doctor walked out.

Katie smiled, "I think I like her."

Dom smiled, "She is very passionate." He sat in the empty chair beside Brian, gently holding his hand. "Brian, I don't know if you can hear me but I never should have let you walk away." He kissed the hand he held, "I thought I was helping and I just messed up, I'm sorry."

Katie smiled, "It'll be okay, Dom. Brian won't hate you."

There was arguing in the hall, Katie stood as the others surrounded the bed before the door was opened and two men stepped through. "Where is he?" the bald one demanded.

The brunette sighed, "Katie?"

"Owen? Deckard?" She gently pushed past Vince, "What are you two doing here?"

"Brian is hurt. Where else would we be?" The brunette asked.

Katie sighed, "Oh Owen, it was so bad but he is getting better and Mia just helped, forcing the doctor to take him off something that was keeping him in a coma. She is getting him put in a safer hospital."

The brunette nodded, "Good." He looked at the group standing around Brian, smiling. "You must be the Torettos?"

Dom stood, "Yeah. I'm Dom. Mia's on the phone. Big one is Vince, little one is Jessie, she is Letty. Leon is with Roman, getting him set up with a home for the monitor he is on."

"I'm Owen Shaw." He nodded, "That is Deckard, my brother. Katie here is very dear to us, so is her brother Brian, even though he doesn't know us."

Dom nodded, "Nice to meet you."

Deckard nodded, "Miss Toretto, everything worked out?"

She smiled as she joined Vince, "Yes. They are sending an ambulance for him now." She looked to Dom, "We'll have to get more cars at the garage to cover this..."

"Don't worry." Owen smiled, "We'll be paying for everything, Miss." 

Mia gasped, "But..."

Katie sighed, "Don't argue, they are way to wealthy to care. You won't win." 

Dom nodded, "Okay."


End file.
